Wishing never to fight
by Beautiful Snow Queen
Summary: Lilly and Scotty's fight with Annalise standing by and watching it. Annalise knows that she's Lilly's unknown daughter, and during the fight she almost lets the secret slip. And it's all because of Aunt Christina.


Annalise and Lilly hurriedly walked to the door out of PPD, Annalise was hoping that maybe a few minutes from this atmosphere would give Lilly a chance to calm down completely. She was really angry at Scotty also for a number of reasons, but she kept her mouth shut.

Scotty hurried out of the elevator, seeing Lilly and Annalise a few steps ahead of him.

"OK, hey! Enough with the Ice Queen, Lil. Just hit me with it already." She turned to face him, her eyes blazing angrily. Annalise shook her head with that hard stare of hers that she had been shooting him for the past few weeks. This wasn't going to make anything better.

"Look, I got nothin' to say."

"You wanna drop this thing? Great. But you ain't droppin' it. You're givin' me daggers all day!"

"And you don't deserve that!" she retorted. Scotty laughed incredulously.

"Lil, I'm an adult. I don't need your permission to go out with someone." Her eyes flashed menacingly.

"It's not someone, it's my sister!" she snapped, her voice wavering.

"So what's that to you?" he asked, frowning. She turned away from him; Annalise could definitely tell that her emotions were becoming overwhelming. She was about to lead Lilly out, but then she turned back to Scotty.

"You lied to my face." Lilly said, trying to keep her voice from trembling. "Then you made Annalise lie too."

It was rare that Lilly used Annalise's real name; she knew that things had gone from terrible to horrible now.

"You asked me, in front of everybody. I'm gonna say it with Vera an' the boss right there, yeah, Chris an' me are steppin' out?"

She laughed in disbelief, a mocking smile on her face."OK, you're right. Lying was the right thing to do."

"Okay, I'm gonna step out because this doesn't concern me," Annalise said, moving away from the adversaries, but staying close enough to them to hear what they were saying.

Scotty shrugged. "I'm gonna see who I want, Lil."

"Great, God bless."

"I can't help whatever happened nine years ago!" If his earlier words hadn't hurt, these certainly did. Annalise had to step in again. She had a secret that she didn't know if Lilly knew or not, and she had come close to revealing it to Scotty and her Aunt Christina. Actually, she had told Christina, but she was blackmailing her to keep it quiet.

"Scotty!" she scolded.

"She's trouble," Lilly said quietly, looking away.

"Well, maybe to me she's not."

She looked up quickly. "Fine, Scotty. But screwing it out with a cocktail waitress won't bring back your dead girlfriend," she replied, her voice breaking. The look on his face must have matched hers; hurt, angry, surprised.

"Lilly!" Annalise said, shocked to hear that from Lilly Rush.

"What's going on?" Jeffries' voice interrupted their fight. The partners stared at each other for a moment. Eventually, Scotty shook his head.

"Nothin'."

Lilly turned away, and for a moment, Jeffries thought he saw tears in her eyes. He cleared his throat.

"Turns out Nathan was more active in seeing Colin's future than he said." Lilly took a deep breath, feeling Scotty's eyes burning into her back.

"Yeah? How?" she asked, praying that her voice sounded normal.

"Old records in Vermont showed that he applied to be college guardian."

Scotty managed to tear his eyes away from his partner to glance at Jeffries briefly. "Vermont. That's where he was goin' to school."

"The registrar at Middlesbury has his request for family housing."

Lilly turned slightly. The blonde detective still refused to look at him."So Colin could live with him," she confirmed.

"But he told me it was just a job. That, uh, Sarah and Colin were getting' too much for him," Scotty said.

Jeffries shrugged, eyeing the pair suspiciously. _What the heck is going on?_

Annalise caught his eye, shaking her head imperceptibly.

"He might have wanted out, but he was just getting deeper in." Scotty glanced at his partner_, _then began to walk towards the elevator. A few moments later, she heard Jeffries' heavy footsteps recede. Annalise followed them. "You don't want to know," she heard her say to Jeffries before going off in Scotty's direction. Lilly breathed a shaky sigh of relief, staring sadly at the floor. She suddenly felt like crying, and struggled to keep the tears at bay.

Annalise caught up to Scotty and grabbed him by the arm. "Walk with me," she said, taakinbg him to a secluded corner. When they reached it, she turned to face him, her eyes blazing with anger. "I warned you," she said in a low hard voice. "Nick warned you. How many warnings are you going to need before you finally decide to heed them?"

"This is none of your busness, okay?" Scotty said.

"You made it my business when I caught you and Chris kissing each other on the street corner." She took a moment to take a breath. "Look, I'll talk to Lilly about what she said, but you were out of line too; she works so hard to keep her emotions in check, and when something happens involving her past, it breaks her. How did you know about the incident anyway?"

"Chris told me."

"I'm going to kill Aunt Christina," she said inaudibly.

"What?" Scotty asked.

"Nothing. For now, unless you're interviewing suspects, just stay away from her." She turned and walked away from him. Leaving Scotty wondering why she was so secretive and protective around Lilly.

W

Annalise found Lilly still standing at the entrance. "Lilly!"

Lilly turned to her. "Hi, Lisa," she said quietly. Annalise could tell that she was close to crying; one way to prevent tears was to get a soda. "Let's go get some lunch."

After Annalise ordered a hotdog, and a pretzel with two large sodas, she brought them over to Lilly. Wasn't the best lunch in the world, but it was better than nothing. After Lilly had taken several sips of her soda, Annalise decided to confront Lilly now. "You know, that was uncalled for, what you said about Elisa.

"Not now, Lisa," Lilly said.

"Lilly, I've already talked to Scotty, and I almost let something slip. You know that I'd never tell anyone about your past, but you also need to be careful about Scotty's feelings right now."

"It wasn't like he deserved it," Lilly said bitterly, then she sighed. "I don't know, after all we've been through I can't bare to see either of us hurt because of Chris."

Annalise nodded, then looked at her watch. "Crud, we need to head back inside, I only told Stillman that I'd borrow you for an hour, it's been an hour and five."


End file.
